


Down The Line

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the Kink Meme: </p><p>Drell have a custom similar to levirate marriage. After Thane's passing, Kolyat steps in as Shepard's husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and I make no profits from this. 
> 
> Please ignore any typos or bad grammar. This hasn't been beta read.

The room was cold and smelled of disinfectants. It was almost enough to pull him back into a memory he didn't want to relive. 

His father's passing.

Thane had died a hero, going out the way the assassin had wanted. For that Kolyat was grateful. 

With a deep sigh, Kolyat sat in the chair he occupied every free minute he could. The Citadel was a mess and C-Sec short handed, then there was making repairs to Shepard's apartment any time he could. Kolyat was exhausted. 

It's been six months since they found Shepard under metal pipping and debris. Kolyat shuddered as the memory took over.

* * *

_”Kolyat Krios?”_

_I look up from my post in confusion. “Yes?”_

_“Husband to Jane Shepard?”_

_Anxiety tightens my chest as I shift awkwardly in my seat trying to ease it. “Yes.” I've prayed every moment I could for her survival. She is all I have left._

_The turian with white facial markings steps forward and hands me a datapad. I look at it in fear._

_“You are hereby given clearance to see her. She is in a private wing of Huerta Memorial.”_

_“She's alive?” I ask roughly as hope surges through me._

_The turians mandibles flicker in a small, relieved smile. “She is.”_

_I gather my things and quickly send a note off to Bailey. She's alive and now I have purpose._

* * *

An odd beep from a machine pulled him from his memory. Kolyat looked her over as she lay in the bed, sleeping and unaware. Seeing nothing different he returned to his memory.

* * *

_I beg a C-Sec officer for a ride until he agrees. I thank him numerous times as soon as we touch down at Huerta's C-Sec entrance, then I run._

_There had been little hope that Shepard survived and I still didn't know if I had any surviving family on Kahje. Shepard had saved the planet once, but did the reapers go there later?_

_I shake off the thought as I reach the private wing being guarded by geth and krogan._

_“Clearance?”_

_I hold out my arm so they can scan my omnitool._

_“Krios, Kolyat. Husband to Shepard, Jane. Clearance approved.” The huge geth moved out of the way as the door lock turned green._

_“Move it, Blue. It ain't gonna stand open all day.”_

_Moving forward, I thank the guards before I head straight for the room that holds my fathers second love, my wife._

_“Please, sir, you must stand back while we work.”_

_I can see very little of her as the doctors and nurses work. The beeping of the machines was the only thing keeping me calm as charred, broken armor is cut away and tossed to the side._

_“She's waking up! Someone give me a sedative, stat!”_

_Then she moans. A pained moan that jolts my soul and makes feel helpless. Her bloodied hands grab at the doctors as her moan of pain turns into screams of agony._

_“She's in pain, damn it! Hurry the hell up with it!”_

_Then as quickly as it started, it tapers off._

_“Make sure we have morphine and sedatives in stock in here at all times. She's suffered enough.”_

_“Yes, Doctor Michel.”_

_She is broken and burned, but the doctor assures me she'll survive._


	2. Chapter 2

The machine beeped oddly again causing Kolyat to look up in concern. Shepard's eyelids fluttered and the machine beeped again. 

Seconds later, Dr. Michel entered the room.

“It seems someone is waking up.”

“Will she need to be sedated again?”

“I do not think so. The worst of her injuries are healed.”

Kolyat lightly grasps Shepard's hand, a hand that had been covered in dried blood and burns not six months ago, but now barely shows a scar. He smiled when the fingers twitched against his palm.

He speaks softly to her in his tongue. _“Awaken, my wife, and let us face the day together.”_

Kolyat held no illusions about his relationship with Shepard. He knew she loved Thane. If friendship was all that built between them then that was okay. Kolyat was just happy to be able to fit in some place. Shepard also treated him like an equal and that was something Kolyat appreciated more than anything.

Even if it was weird and awkward at times, at least for him.

* * *

_  
“What?!”_

_I tried to calm her but was halted with an angered glare that made me freeze in a half-standing half-sitting position. I return to my seat as she turns away._

_“What do you mean we're married?!” Shepard stood in front of the group picture as she ran her hands through her red, fiery hair._

_“You married my father. Upon his death, the next available male in the family line steps forward and takes the widow as his wife.” She is breathing hard, unable to form words, before she walks behind the bar and grabs a bottle of alcohol. “My uncle is married, therefore as the next male in the Krios line it is me that steps forward and takes you as my wife.”_

_“This isn't the eighteen hundreds! Humans haven't done this in centuries!”_

_I swallow down the hurt of the coming rejection. I know she has every right to say no, she isn't drell. In my culture, this is a common practice. While the pair are already legally married, all she has to say is no and it'll be like it never happened._

_“What are the requirements of this marriage?”_

_I answer easily, honestly. “We share a home. Stay faithful to one another. The same as any other marriage.”_

_“Do we have to consummate our marriage?”_

_I blush hoping she can't see as my neck frills darken. “It is usually customary to consummate a marriage, however in marriages such as these, it is up to the couple.”_

_She gulps down liquor straight from the bottle. I can't blame her. It is a lot to take in._

_“I can't do that, Kolyat.”_

_“I understand and I would never ask you to give what you cannot.” I pretend to not see the tear that falls when she looks at a holo of her and my father, both smiling at each other. “I would never ask you to stop loving my father, Shepard.” I am up and around the bar when she bursts into tears. I hold her as she mourns my father._

_When she finally pulls away she agrees to be my wife._

_I move into her apartment the following day._

* * *

“Kolyat?”

He stands up quickly as he blinks away the memory. “Shepard?” She coughs after she tries to speak again. Her movements are sluggish and uncoordinated. Kolyat leans over her and cups her face with her hands to get her attention. “You are safe, Shepard. We are in Huerta. The war is won.”

“EDI? The geth?”

“Both fine. Your ship just docked a few days ago. No casualties.”

It was only after hearing of her crew that she relaxed. He helped her sit up when she was unable to do it herself. 

“Commander, I'm glad you are awake. Are you in any pain?”

“Just aches. Stiffness.” Her voice rough and dry. 

Kolyat held a cup of water up for her as he moved the straw to her mouth. She drank slowly and nodded her thanks to him when she was finished. He sat quietly as Doctor Michel gave her an exam. 

Everything was fine until the doctor pulled down Shepard's hospital gown to check her breast bone and ribs. Kolyat did his best not to look, he really did. Shepard didn't seem bothered one bit that her chest was bared in front of him. After a guilty glance out of curiosity, Kolyat shifted in his seat as he looked away. 

They were...weird. Breasts. The things human female fed their infant children with. The things human men, and some turians, were obsessed with. Kolyat didn't understand it.

“I am going to keep you until morning then we will see if we can't get you out of this hospital and back home.”

“My apartment survived?”

Kolyat looked back when the answer was met with silence. “Yes. It's a mess but I've managed to get your room and the kitchen back to normal. I haven't had much time to do the rest.”

He failed to mention that he'd been sleeping in her room too. He'd closed off all the rooms he hadn't got to clean up yet. The floors of those rooms where cluttered with debris and glass. Dirt from plants covered shelves and the bed. The toilet in one of the rooms was broken, the sink and shower in another. Shepard's room had been the easiest to clean because there hadn't been much in her room to begin with. She hadn't really had a chance to move in. Cleaning the kitchen had been a necessity. The bar room/sitting area had been cleaned up a bit just so Kolyat didn't have to smell the alcohol anymore. Everything else was a mess though. 

“Kolyat?”

“What?” She smiled tiredly at him. She must have been trying to get his attention.

“I said, have you been sleeping in my room?”

His face must have shown his thoughts. “Yes.”

“Is it going to bother you to share the room with me?”

“No.” The answer came easily. He wouldn't be uncomfortable with it. She could have the bed and he could use the old cot that was in the lower bedroom. If it was still there. It would probably be best if he was close by in case she needed something. 

“Go home and get some sleep. They will notify you if they plan to release me in the morning.”

“Are you sure, Shepard?”

She squeezed his hand. “I'm sure. Go home.” 

Unsure what to do, Kolyat kissed her knuckles before bowing and taking his leave. He was exhausted, but for the first time in a long time, it was a good kind of exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kolyat arrived at the apartment, a young krogan was waiting outside the door.

“Where is she?”

Straight to the point. Kolyat was too tired to deal with a grumpy krogan. Even if the krogan called Shepard 'mother' when he thought no one was listening. “Come inside, Grunt. Your room is a mess. I haven't gotten a chance to clean it up yet.”

“I can clean my own space.”

Once the door closed behind them Grunt asked where Shepard was again.

“She's in a private wing at Huerta. She woke up tonight and they might let her come home tomorrow. If that happens, I will need help preparing the room for whatever she needs and filling the cabinets with food.”

“Just give me a list.”

“Do you need help to clean up your room?”

“No.”

“Can I take the cot out of your closet?”

“If it survived the reapers. And Shepard's big red laser weapon...Heh. Heh. Heh.”

That laugh was creepy as hell. 

Kolyat stepped over broken glass and fallen toys, er, action figures, to get to the cot. 

“Good night, Grunt.”

“Good night.”

-

Kolyat collapsed onto the wonderfully comfortable bed. He could bathe in the morning, right now though, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and his body was finally able to rest properly. He fell asleep to the sound of soft human music, something called classical, floating up from Grunt's room downstairs.

* * *

The sound of his alarm woke him from his peaceful slumber. He got up quickly and stripped the bed clothes off the bed. Time to dress, start his day, and prepare for Shepard's return. 

An hour later Kolyat ran into Grunt in the kitchen. 

“You didn't give me a list so I asked the clerk at the store.”

Kolyat nodded as Grunt put away groceries. He'd forgotten about the list. 

“I'll get more when the doctor or Shepard tells us what's needed.”

“Thanks, Grunt.”

Grunt said nothing, like usual. Kolyat hadn't expected him to.

* * *

“Can she go home then?”, Kolyat asked hopefully.

“Absolutely. A physical therapist will come to your home to help Shepard rebuild her strength. She will need assistance walking until she he strong enough to use a walker. The physical therapist will go into detail as well as have equipment sent over.”

While Doctor Michel entered information and prescriptions into the datapad, Kolyat helped Shepard dress into her Alliance casual wear. Kolyat was a little nervous about having to see Shepard bare again but noticed she was already wearing some kind of chest cover. 

As soon as he got her sweat pants pulled up, he lifted her bridal style and carefully placed her into the waiting wheel chair. Kolyat was surprised how easy it was to lift her, but then she had been laying in a bed for six months losing muscle every day. Where she was lean and strong before, she is thin and weak now.

“Okay, you're free to go. She needs to take it easy and rest.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”, Shepard said kindly.

“You're welcome. Next time I see you, I hope you are on your feet.” 

“You and me both.”

* * *

They were quiet as they took the transport to their apartment building. Kolyat wondered what she was thinking. Sure, their silence was comfortable, but Kolyat couldn't help but feel a little tense. He was married to the savior of the entire galaxy and all he saw was a fragile, tired woman. It worried him. He had to be sure to keep her from becoming disconnected. Hopefully what Grunt had planned helped bring back some of the fire in his wife's eyes.

As soon as the transport touched down, Kolyat was out and rounding the car to get the wheel chair. 

“I'm sorry your stuck doing this, Kolyat.”

Startled, Kolyat nearly dropped the chair on his toes. When he looked at her face he understood her slumped, defeated shoulders. Kolyat kneeled down next to her. “There's no place I'd rather be, Shepard. I've waited six months for you to wake up and before that I prayed for your survival.” He was taken back by the emotion in her eyes when they met his.

“Thank you.”

Kolyat kissed her knuckles before wrapping her arms around his neck to lift her from the car and into the wheel chair. 

“Let's go home, Shepard.”


	4. Chapter 4

The door swished open and Kolyat immediately noticed the change. The piano was upside-down with clamps holding the broken leg in place, the floor had been cleaned, and the fallen art had been put back in its place.

“You're home earlier than I was expecting.”

Kolyat watched as the normally rough krogan knelt down carefully in front of Shepard and gently placed his head in her lap while he keened. A strange, slightly disturbing sound from such a large man.

“I missed you too, kiddo.”

Kolyat squeezed her shoulder before he walked away to give them a little privacy. Grunt wasn't normally one to show emotion in front of anyone but Shepard.

* * *

Once the soup was heated, Kolyat placed everything on a tray for Shepard then followed the voices to the bar lounge area. Grunt had managed to clean up this room as well. It was a relief to be honest. Kolyat wasn't looking forward to Shepard coming home to a still trashed place.

“Thanks, Kolyat.”

He nodded to her as he placed and secured the tray to the wheel chair. “Your crew will likely be coming by in the following days. They had been held back by Admiral Hackett. Reports, I believe Garrus said.”

“Hackett does like his reports promptly.”

Shepard ate slowly, the weakness in her arms not allowing for faster movement. After about fifteen minutes of struggling, she dropped the spoon into the bowl with a curse. Kolyat knew she was too prideful to let him feed her so quickly went to the kitchen to grab a large coffee cup. 

Returning, Kolyat released the tray and set it on the coffee table before returning to a curious Shepard. He lifted her easily and moved her to the middle of the couch to sit. Then he poured the soup into the large cup and set it on a small end table near the arm of the couch. Kolyat removed his jacket, tossing it on the bar, before he sat with his back against the couch arm. Finally, he gently pulled Shepard to sit between his legs and recline against his chest. Once she was comfortable, he handed her the cup of soup and supported her arms while she drank her soup. 

“Much easier, thank you.”

“You're welcome. Eat and rest. Your coming reunion will likely take a lot of energy.”

“Where did Grunt run off to?”

“Seeing what parts are needed to repair the other bedrooms bathrooms. He managed to clean up quite a bit.”

“C-Sec keeping you busy?”

“Yes. When I wasn't working, I was sleeping or with you. I cleaned up what I could.”

As soon as she was finished he took the cup from her. He covered her legs with a blanket Grunt had placed on the back of the couch. She was asleep in minutes.

* * *

A soft poke woke him. 

“People are starting to show up. Wake her up.”

The always eloquent Grunt. Kolyat nodded which seemed to be all Grunt needed to leave the room. It was only then that he heard the soft mumble of voices near the front door.

Rubbing her arm gently, as not to startle her, Kolyat spoke softly next to her ear. “Shepard.” She was alert before he finished her name.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. People are starting to arrive. Would you like to change?”

“Yes. And umm...” A blush rose up her neck, a blotchy red color. “I need to pee.”

 _Oh._ “Okay.” It was a bit uncomfortable sure, but he'd helped his great uncle get back and forth to the bathroom many times. You learn to block it out. C-Sec had helped with a lot of that.

After sending a quick note to Grunt, Kolyat got up and carried his wife to their room, successfully avoiding the guests thanks to Grunt. Shepard was able to stand so he left her to take care of her business while he hunted through bags that Grunt had sent over. All filled with clothing for Shepard. 

The toilet flushed and the door opened. “Kolyat.” She hesitated. “I can't stand up by myself.”

Kolyat dropped the clothing on the bed to help her. He helped her stand as she pulled her undergarment up. Once she had them up, he bent down to help her step out of the sweat pants, then carried her to the bed.

“What's all this?”

“Glyph had your clothing size on file so Grunt picked up some things with your mothers help.”

“Clean undies?”, she asked hopefully.

Kolyat chuckled roughly. Human women were not so different from drell. “Yes.” He brought the remaining bags to the bed and tipped them over so she could go through them.

“Ah, yeah. So glad my mother stuck with what I like instead of what she wants me to like.” Shepard touched her hair, displeasure showing on her face. “Would a bath be out of the question?”

“The shower downstairs works and your hot tub is going. The water isn't real hot, but it is pretty warm. That would probably be easier.”

“Okay.”

Kolyat stood and stripped off his vest and shirt, his shoes and pants following until he was just wearing underwear.

The hot tub was constantly maintaining itself so he knew the water would be clean from her soap products in a few hours. The high quality features were supposed to make up for the lack of a shower he supposed. 

“Here.”

Shepard handed him a plastic basket filled with soaps and some kind of puffy thing. Kolyat placed the basket on the floor next to the hot tub, as well as two towels on a stool to keep them off the floor. 

When he returned to get Shepard she was twitchy and blushing. He was just as uncomfortable with helping her bathe but he had hoped he was masking it well enough. 

“Ready?” When she took in a few breaths before nodding quickly, he took pity on her. “If we can situate you in one of the seats and you aren't at risk for slipping under, I can turn my back while you wash.”

“I don't know why I am feeling weird about this. I've been assisted many times like this after injuries.”

“Because I'm your husband. Would it make you feel better to know that I assisted the elders in my family like this when they could no longer take care of themselves?”

“Yeah, I suppose. At least one of us knows what to do.”

Kolyat sat Shepard down at the edge of the hot tub. Once he was in the water, he helped Shepard remove her remaining clothing, purposely avoiding to look at her private areas. As soon as she was naked, he placed his hands under her arms as she slipped into the water. The water came up to her collarbone once he got her seated.

“That okay?”

“Yeah.”

“No slipping?”

“No.”

She washed as quickly as her muscles would let her. It had only taken a few minutes for her wash then ask for help with her hair. 

It was odd. Her hair. Amazing too.

Kolyat ran his fingers through it while he supported her head and neck with the other hand. 

Her breasts kept poking up out of the water as her lower half tried to float. He did his best to ignore it and the swaying. Drell didn't have jiggling parts, not counting male parts which were pretty firm at their 'softest', so the jiggling and bouncing made him cringe inwardly. It didn't seem to be painful to the females, but it _looked_ like it was painful. Kolyat briefly wondered if the rumors were true, if they were soft and firm at the same time. 

The contented sigh that left her caught his attention. It seemed she enjoyed to have her hair messed with. The relaxation on her face was far better than the apprehension he'd seen earlier.

As soon as he finished rinsing the second hair soap out of her hair, he slowly lifted her upper body to give her time to put her feet down. He reached over to lay a towel on the floor then he lifted her out of the water and sat her on the towel. 

The whole bath wasn't much different from the baths he helped give a few years ago. It was companionable quiet. At least he hoped it was. The whole breast and hair thing was still confusing and he hoped his feelings about it weren't showing. 

After Kolyat wrapped the second towel around her, he grabbed himself a towel and secured it around his hips so he wouldn't drip. He helped her dry and dress before he quickly did the same.

“Ready to go greet your crew?”

“Hell yes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Grunt had successfully moved the group to the bar area the couple had been inhabiting earlier, and the krogan had placed Shepard's wheel chair at the bottom of the staircase near the front door. Kolyat placed her in her chair, once again, and pushed her through the foyer area and into the lounge. 

No one noticed.

The group was looking at the group holo, their backs to Shepard.

“So I survive Sovereign falling on me, death, a suicide mission, and a weapon so big it killed everything reaper, but you guys are amazed at a holo? Tough crowd.”

The group turned to face her, everyone smiling and happy to hear her joking tone.

“Shepard!”

Even the old merc was misty eyed. Something Kolyat found amazing. “Shepard. Sorry I didn't come see you while you were being a lazy ass. Some of us were working.”

“Don't worry about it, Zaeed. I was enjoying some vacation time.”

Kolyat joined Feron at the bar, out of the way, as everyone reunited with their commander. 

“She's quite the catch.”, Feron commented, his eyes on Shepard.

“Yes, she is. You can stop ogling my wife, Feron.”

Feron laughed and slapped Kolyat on the shoulder. “Most men would give anything to be with her.”

“You?” Kolyat asked evenly.

Feron looked back over to Shepard, her head thrown back as she laughed without censor, before returning his gaze to Kolyat's. “I'll admit she is amazing. A true Siha.” He sighed. “I saved her body, she saved my life. I do feel responsible for her in a way, but not as a lover or mate, but as a friend.” Feron chuckled humorlessly. “I finally get to meet a Siha in the flesh and I feel nothing but fondness like a brother would feel for a sister.”

Kolyat's mouth lifted on one side in a smug smirk. “I heard you had someone.”

“Maybe.”

“Uh huh. And the gruff merc appreciating the view you are giving him is just a 'maybe'?” Kolyat laughed as he squeezed Feron's shoulder while the blushing drell tried to hide his darkened frill. “Thought so.”

“This your approval, Kolyat?”

“Shepard trusts him and if there is one thing I learned from my father after we were reunited, it's Shepard judgment of a persons character.”

“So you think Shepard would be okay with it?” The rainbow drells hands gripped the bar nervously.

“I can ask her later if you want me to.” Kolyat wondered if Shepard knew of this part of drell society.

“I would appreciate it, thank you.”

The door buzzer rang pulling Kolyat away from the gathering. He was surprised to see Hannah Shepard in the elevator waiting for permission before the elevator could come to their floor. Kolyat pressed the accept button quickly and waited patiently for Hannah to arrive. 

A few minutes later, Kolyat opened the door to a woman that only slightly resembled his wife. The hair color was near the same as Shepard's, but nothing else. 

“You must be my son-in-law, Kolyat.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

The woman waved her hand dismissively. “It's Hannah, please. Now, I've just returned to the Sol system and I haven't had a chance to do anything other than help Grunt get some clothes for Jane. How is she?”

“She was glad to see the clothes were ones she liked. Thrilled even.” Kolyat smiled.

“I'll bet.” Hannah chuckled. “I've been trying to get that girl in a dress for years.”

“She's also tired and weak so she isn't able to do much of anything right now.”

Hannah sighed, accepting. “She isn't one to ask for help either. I'm glad you boys are taking care of her.”

Unsure what to say, Kolyat offered the elder Shepard his arm and escorted her to his wife. He stepped back as Hannah looked over her daughter carefully before she wrapped her arms around her trembling and tearful child.

Conversation continued around the women making Kolyat think they had all seen this side of Shepard before.

* * *

Two hours later, Kolyat noticed Shepard fighting to stay awake. She tried to fight him as he rolled her toward the stairs.

“I'm fine, Kolyat.”

“Shepard, you're exhausted. None of them are leaving the Citadel anytime soon and I've already told them they are more than welcome to come by anytime.” He knew he won when her shoulders drooped though he felt a small amount of guilt.

“Yeah, alright.”

Once he got her to their room, he helped her exchange her full-length loose yoga pants for a pair of sports shorts. 

“Do you take your chest cover off to sleep?”

His brows rose when she laughed. “It's called a bra and yes I do.”

When she had it removed, he helped her to the bathroom and changed as she used the restroom. He got her laid down and comfortable before he covered her up and went to his made cot.

“Lights off.” The lights turned off immediately. “Goodnight, Shepard.”

“Goodnight.”, she whispered, already falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The last four months were a blur to Kolyat. If he wasn't working, he was taking care of Shepard. He didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed caring for her. 

The hardened warrior had spent the last four months trying to rebuild her strength. Many times, Kolyat had to carry her to the hot tub and let her lay with her back to his chest. She didn't cry or vocalize her pain, but Kolyat could see it in the lines of her shoulders and the paleness of her face. 

Every day was the same. 

Someone, crew or family, would come to stay with Shepard while Kolyat worked. On the way home from C-Sec, Kolyat would often bring home some groceries or take out from one of Shepard's new favorite restaurants. 

They would enjoy dinner together with whomever had helped out that day, then Kolyat would patiently help Shepard climb the stairs with her walker. By the time they made it to the reading area near their bedroom, Shepard would be sweating from exertion, but she would keep going. 

Once they reached their room, Kolyat would help her undress and carry her to the hot tub where he would help her relax against him as the hot, bubbling water loosened her muscles. Often times he would wash her hair for her, knowing it would further relax her. 

Sometimes, he would wake to Shepard whimpering in her sleep. Not from nightmares, but from muscle cramps. On those nights, Kolyat would take her into the hot tub, fully clothed if he had to. She never fought him. She just shuddered, her body wracked with pain, as he stepped into the water with her in his arms. 

When morning came he would once again help her into the hot tub to soak her sore muscles. It helped loosen them for stretching which helped her get through the day much easier. 

The midnight muscle cramps were becoming rare. Kolyat was glad to see her making progress.

They were currently readying for bed after their normal routine. Kolyat laid on the cot opening his mouth to call for lights off when the cot under him creaked, groaned, and collapsed.

“Kolyat!” Shepard crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down. “Are you okay?” Her voice clearly holding back laughter.

“I'm fine. The cot however...” Kolyat sat up, then stood to survey the damage. Not repairable. Great. He released a displeased rumble as he toed the broken frame.

“Kol?”

“Hmm?”

“Grab your pillow and come lay down. I'm tired.”

He looked at her, surprised by the invitation to sleep in her bed, and found her pulling back the blankets on what would be his side of the bed before laying down and snuggling up to her pillow on her side. The same way she got comfortable every night.

Not one to turn down a good bed, he grabbed his pillow and fell into bed heaven. 

“I forgot how good this bed felt.”

Shepard snorted, “I thought drell didn't forget.”

“True, but I've been too busy to remember.” Kolyat yawned before he pulled the covers up. “Goodnight, Shepard.”

“Jane.” Her voice barely more than a whisper. “And goodnight, Kol.”


	7. Chapter 7

_ Several Months Later... _

“Shepard, we'd like you to come back and captain the Normandy again. When you are fit of course.”

Kolyat's gut clenched as he entered the apartment. He hadn't thought about her returning to duty, though he should have. 

“Your doctor informs me that you are almost able to walk without assistance.” Admiral Hackett stated.

“I've got to consider all my options, Admiral. I hope you understand.”

Losing the professionalism, Admiral Hackett ran a hand through his grey hair. “I know, Shepard. You've done more for this galaxy than every one else. Combined.” The man stood straight again. “I know you will choose what's right for you. At least I hope you will. It's past time you do something for yourself.”

Shepard smiled at her old friend, “Yeah. Just give me some time to decide what I want.”

“You know how to get a hold of me.”

–  
[0631: Dude, did you talk to Shepard about me and Zaeed?]

0631: No. I'm sorry, I forgot. It's been busy.

0632: I can talk to her right now.

[0632: Please.]  
–

“Who's that?”

“Feron. I need to talk to you about something.”

“Okay, I need to talk to you too.”

The couple sat on the couch facing each other. 

“When we had everyone over after you came home from the hospital, Feron asked me to speak to you about his relationship with Zaeed.”

Confusion showed in her brows. “Why?”

“In drell society, the female is kind of like the alpha of the family. Since you consider Feron part of your family, he must seek your approval of the person his is courting.”

“And he's seeing Zaeed?” Laughter danced in her eyes.

“Yes.”

“For humans it's the children that seek the parents approval.”

“Feron thinks of you as an older sister I think.”

“Siblings are normally the hardest to impress.” Shepard comments before she bites her lower lip in thought. “Let me see your omnitool.”

Kolyat held out his arm as she moved to sit with her back against his chest. A position both have become used to over the months.

* * *

Do you wish to invite Feron to chat? Y/N

_Siha: Feron, it's Shepard.  
Feron: I could tell by the chat name.  
Siha: I didn't make that my chat name._

Kolyat cleared his throat making Shepard look at him. He only smiled when she raised a brow in question.

_Siha: Never mind. How serious are you two?  
Feron: Serious enough for me to ask for approval.  
Siha: I see. _

_Last message sent: 2 minutes ago_

_Siha: He's a good man, Feron. And so are you. I think you two are good for each other.  
Feron: That a yes?  
Siha: It's a yes.  
Feron: Thank you!  
Siha: You're welcome. Keep some extra parts around for Jessie.   
Feron: Haha! My only competition._

* * *

“So...Siha?”

“It's true.”

He felt more than heard her 'hmm'. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I've gotten several job offers.”

When she didn't speak he shifted and picked her up, pretending he didn't hear her surprised squeak. He tossed her over his shoulder easily, taking delight in her surprise. 

“Kolyat! What are you doing?”

“Taking you out to dinner so you need to dress in something other than lounge wear.”

“Why go out when we have food here?”

“We are celebrating Feron's relationship. Also, I may have told your mother we would join her and forgot to tell you because I got busy.”

Shepard went completely limp, her head meeting his back as she no doubt pouted that she had to change out of her extremely comfortable pants.

“I also have a surprise for you, Jane.” Laughter spilled from him when he felt her muscles tense in excitement. 

“What kind of surprise?”

He deposited his cargo on the bed taking joy from her laughter. “I picked up your brand new canes, well crutches, on the way home.”

“Really?”

“Yes, ma'am. Two lightweight, heavy-duty forearm crutches. Of course, if you only want to use one I can support your other side.”

“Okay, we can go out. To be honest, it'll be nice to leave the apartment for once. But no dress.”

“It's a nice restaurant, Jane.”

“No dress.”

“Fine.”

Shepard smiled in triumph. He couldn't win them all, he knew. 

Kolyat look through the drawers for something she could wear only to realize the only nice clothes she had were military uniforms. And an ugly black dress.

“Jane, you only have work clothes and...” 

The door buzzer interrupted him before he could finish. Kolyat activated the security terminal in the bedroom. “Yes?” One of the apartment buildings employees.

“Mr. Krios, I have a package here for your wife from a Liara T'Soni.”

“One moment.” Kolyat shut the terminal off. “Be right back.”

He returned to her as quickly as he could. “Guess Liara knew you needed something nice to wear.”

“I swear, Kol, if that's a dress I will burn it in the holographic fireplace!”


	8. Chapter 8

Kolyat expelled a breathe at the sight of her.

“You look beautiful, Jane.”

And she did in her new pinstripe pants suit with her hair pinned back out of her face. The dark suit complimented her fair skin and the light green, low cut dress shirt made her eyes even more green. The dark jacket over the dress shirt made it subtle. She looked classy and feminine. 

“Thank you, Kol.”

The blush that colored her cheeks made her look more youthful. Like when she slept...not that he watched her sleep.

After she chose the crutch she wanted to use, Kolyat supported the opposite side so they could leave.

* * *

“Surprise!”

Kolyat pulled her tighter to his side when she jolted in shock, her body flaring in a blue shield.

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Commander Shepard Savior of the galaxy three times overrrrrrr! Happy Birthday toooooo yooooou!”

Everyone was clapping as she laughed. 

“I can't believe I forgot!”

Kolyat did his best to support her as she hugged everyone that came to greet them. It seemed Hannah had invited everyone from the Normandy SR1 and SR2. Judging by security, many high ranking government and military officials where there as well.

After the last in line had hugged Shepard, she looked up at him. She was short, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. 

“Yes, Jane?”

“Nothing.” She smiled as she wrapped her arm around his back. “Let's find our seats, I'm hungry.”

The next few hours were filled with loud laughter and talking. Kolyat didn't much care for the loudness part of it, but Shepard was enjoying herself and this was her birthday celebration. Clan leader Urdnot Wrex even brought Shepard Junior, his infant daughter. 

The child was currently in Shepard's lap staring at her like she was the most amazing thing the kid had ever discovered. Shepard was enjoying every second of it.

“I am going to be your most favorite aunt in the galaxy.”

“I can give you a few to raise, Shepard. Bakara told me to ask anyway.” The old krogan called from across the table.

Shepard laughed outright. “I'm barely on my feet, Wrex. I'll just borrow yours from time to time.”

Kolyat wrapped his arm around the back of Shepard's chair as he stared down at the infant that still hadn't taken her eyes off of his wife. 

Ten minutes later Wrex leaned over the table to find his daughter sleeping. “How the hell did you do that, Shepard?”

“Um...I just held her?”

“I've been trying to get Junior to nap all day.” Wrex said in disbelief.

“Well now she will sleep through the night. She just wanted to meet her namesake is all.”

Their group was the only people left in the establishment, but the employees didn't seem eager to rush their customers out. They were serving galactic heroes after all. 

Kolyat saw Shepard try to hide yet another yawn. He leaned down to speak softly into her ear. “You are tired, Jane. The doctor said it wasn't good to push yourself.”

“I know, but how long will it be until I will get to see them again?”

Taking her hand in his, “We can figure something out. They're your family.”

– – 

“Thank you so much for this guys.”

'Your welcome's' and an 'anything for boss lady' later, Kolyat escorted Shepard out to the transport where the staff had been kind enough to ready a taxi for them.

* * *

Only when the couple were home and changed for bed did Kolyat bring his birthday gift out for her. 

“You got me a present?”

Somewhat self-conscious, Kolyat handed it over without speaking. If she saw the shaking of his hand, she was kind enough not to say anything. He swallowed down the nervousness when she gasped at the small copper wedding band sitting inside the box. Kolyat hadn't planned to buy it for her, but one day while walking through a human district he'd seen the ring in the window.

* * *

_I rush through the crowd trying to make my way to pick up Jane's food. She'd been wanting something called a cheeseburger. I had to ask Bailey for help._

_A glint of light catches my eye and I glance over. In the window is a ring the same color of Jane's hair. My heart beats loudly as I take in the details. The layered waves design accented by delicate roped silver metal was beautiful. Much like the woman it reminded me of._

_The door jingles as I enter._

_“I'd like this ring, please.”_

_“Is it for you or someone else?”_

_“My wife.”_

_I give the man Jane's ring size and within minutes I am on my way to pick up her food._

_My step is light and a smile tugs at my lips. It has been a very productive day._

* * *

“It's beautiful, Kol. Thank you.”

She puts the ring on her finger, it fitting perfectly, before she hugs him tight and kisses his cheek. 

For the first time in their near two year marriage, Kolyat falls asleep with his wife in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP, not sure if you are out in the AO3 world, but if you are. HELP! I've hit a block and could use some input.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, please ignore any misspelled words and bad grammar.
> 
> Entering a bit of headcanon here...pertaining to certain 'things'.

“And you are absolutely positive that this is what you want, Shepard?”

Damn. They'd forgot to talk about the job offers and now he was out of the loop. 

“Yes, Admiral.”

“The Alliance is losing a huge asset.” The admiral sighed as Kolyat entered the kitchen. “But humanity is gaining what the Alliance is losing, so I can't complain. I'll have the paperwork sent over to make it official so you can move forward.”

“Thank you.”

“No, Shepard, it should be me thanking you.”

Kolyat accepted the cup of tea Shepard had prepared for him with an appreciative hum. He continued to listen as he sipped.

“What made you choose the council position? I thought you hated politics.”

“I've got full turian support for one. The salarians are split down the middle, but I've got Valern's and Kirahee's support. Tevos doesn't want me to become a councilor because then she knows her government will have to answer to the laws they broke. They very laws they made.” She paused, thinking. “Right now, the council is pretty even. Nothing is getting done.”

“And you think by becoming humanities councilor you'll be able to move things along?”

“Yes. Sparatus and Valern are ready to talk peace treaties with the now free batarians, to talk with krogan, and most importantly: Giving every species an embassy with talk of future council seats for each species, including the geth. Tevos and the top Dalatrass doesn't want any of that.”

“You're the tie-breaker?”

“Pretty much. The turians and Valern want a better, equal galaxy and Tevos and the Dalatrass like it the was it was.”

The admiral was quiet for some time before he finally spoke. “You've got the full support of the Alliance. Now, who am I going to get to captain the infamous Normandy?”

“Sir, if I may make a suggestion?”

“I'm open to it.”

“Major Kaidan Alenko. He is a spectre, he knows the crew, and he trusts EDI.”

Admiral Hackett smiled, “I think that is an excellent choice, Councilor. Consider the Normandy on loan for council business.”

Shepard laughed outright. “Thank you, Admiral.”

Later, when they were alone and watching some rerun on on the vid screen, Kolyat held her close. He was thankful that she wouldn't be going back out to fight. Instead her battles would be less dangerous. He hoped.

It was her soft snore that brought his attention back to the immediate present. She'd had physical therapy today and from the looks of it, the doctor had worked her hard. She was so close to walking alone. Just one crutch away. It had taken so long for her to get here.

Kolyat carried her to bed and stripped her out of her over clothes. He left her in her bra and panties then changed into his own bed clothes. Just a t-shirt and shorts. He never did get around to buying proper pajamas. 

He curled up to Shepard as soon as he got into bed. Kolyat froze to allow her to move when she began to turn over, then her lips were on his. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't hoped this would happen at some point. Sleeping next to her every night, taking in her sweet scent, was becoming more and more difficult. 

Shepard pushed him over on his back, her tongue entering his mouth. The taste of her, the electricity of their tongues touching sent arousal straight to his gut. He ran his hands up her soft but firm thighs as she straddled him. The friction from his shorts and the pressure from her weight against his hardening length made him groan his pleasure into her mouth. 

Kolyat pulled the hair tie out of her growing hair as she raised his shirt up. He tossed the tie and shirt to the side as their lips crashed together again. 

His hands were tracing the bra, desperate to find the clasp that would free her breasts to him. His hands ached to hold them, to see if his theories of them were correct.It was his growl of frustration that made her chuckle against his lips as she guided his hands to the front of her bra. Within moments he was purring in delight and arousal as his hands were finally able to feel the objects of his intense curiosity. He squeezed them, wanting to feel how firm they were, but it was her reaction that spurred him on. He thrust his hips up against her gyrating sex. Her back arched as she sat up, her mouth open in a silent gasp as he teased and cupped her breasts, she cried out as she rubbed herself against him. Kolyat couldn't take anymore.

Flipping her to her back, Kolyat quickly pulled her panties off, then his shorts. Her pheromones tickled his nose and called his body to mate. Never before had he felt the mating call. Kolyat paused as he hovered over her.

“Jane, are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“If we do this, you must know that my body sings to mate.” He shuddered as the tip of his cock grazed her inner thigh. “A knot will form and we will be locked together for a few minutes at the least.” Kolyat breathed harshly when he felt her fingers traced the velvet folds of his neck. “I need you to be absolutely sure, body and soul, as I am.”

* * *

_“Do you think your father would be angry with me if I let him go?”_

_They'd loved each other deeply, I know for fact._

_“One of his few regrets was holding on to my mother so long. He'd missed so much life by holding on to something that was already gone. He didn't want that for you.”_

_“So, he was nearly on his death bed but was making sure I was taken care for the future?”_

_“Yes.”_

_I watch as her finger traces the holo of my father. A small smile lights her face and her shoulders square._

 

Her mouth presses against his tenderly then her breath ghosting along his face. “I'm absolutely sure that I want this, with you.”

Kolyat shivers, not realizing how much he'd wanted to hear those words spill from her lips. He leans down and presses his forehead against hers as he holds himself up on one forearm, his other hand guiding himself to her entrance.

Both are breathing harshly when he begins to enter her. The heat of her nearly overwhelms him as he slowly pushes his hips forward. Kolyat has to stop when he hilts, not because he is close, but because of all the new sensations. 

Normally, the drell male produces lubricant from their ridges to help penetrate the drier, though not dry, drell female. This...this was completely different. Jane, and human females, produced their own natural lubricant. That coupled with Kolyat's made it very easy to slide inside of her. 

Pure bliss. 

Penetration had never felt so good. The softness and warmth was amazing but what really grabbed his attention was the flexing of her vaginal muscles. Drell females could also flex but not in such an extreme as humans could apparently. So soft one second, firm the next.

_She's touching herself, oh Goddess._

Kolyat starts thrusting.

His lips find her neck when she arches in pleasure. He nibbles, kisses, and sucks as he gauges her moans and gasps. Her sounds drive him wild, making him growl as he nips her ear lobe. Never has he had such a vocal lover. And never has a lover been so important to him. 

She comes calling his name, truly one of the most arousing things he's ever experienced. The knot, located about an inch above the base of his shaft, begins to swell as his release closes in. 

“Kolyat, please.”

Goddess she wants it as much as him. Her hands grip his ass and pull him as deep as he can go into her. Two more thrusts and he gave himself over to the pleasure as his orgasm washes over him. 

It's the most intense release he's ever had. 

The knot swells fully keeping him, and his seed, inside of her. 

He nuzzles her neck as she runs her hands up and down his back and arms. They don't talk, they don't need to. They just take comfort from one another.

After about five minutes, Kolyat's arm begins to cramp. With Shepard's help, they flip with him still locked inside of her, still spurting seed every now and then causing little waves of pleasure through him that he had no problem showing with small growls and moans as he grips her hips to him.

It was ten more minutes before he began to soften. By then, Shepard had fallen asleep. Kolyat was sure his hands grazing her back had something to do with it. 

Another five minutes and the knot was almost gone. Kolyat wasn't ready to pull himself from her though. Instead, he runs his fingers through her hair and enjoys the weight of her sprawled across him. It doesn't take long for sleep to claim him.


	10. Chapter 10

There was no awkwardness or guilt come morning. 

Instead, Kolyat woke to Shepard's lips on his neck. Then she was over him, sinking down as he gripped her hips hard. Her breasts swayed teasingly in front of him as she rode him. Kolyat licked his lips as he moved his hands up over her waist and ribs, then settled them just under the swell of her bosom. 

She whimpered and rode him faster, grinding her hips against him.

Kolyat pulled her forward until he was able to latch on to a nipple with his mouth. The movement surprised her enough to make her biotics flare at the sudden pleasure. With a moan, Kolyat thrust up into her as the biotic wave tingled over his scales.

Her inner muscles clamped down on him suddenly, her biotics flaring as her release took over her body and coated his length with moisture. 

Kolyat flipped them as soon as she began coming down from her orgasmic high. He spread her legs wide as he rose the upper half of his body, then he thrust as he looked down, watching himself glide in and out of her. It wasn't long until his thrusting became erratic and he was spilling himself inside of her. 

Definitely his new favorite way to wake up.

Sometime later, when their breathing had returned to normal, they agreed to rise and start their day. There was a lot to do for Shepard to start her new life.

* * *

Kolyat stood tall and proud as his wife gave a speech she had written in minutes but tweaked for days. 

“...my greatest honor to serve with the men and women of the Normandy SR1 and SR2. I didn't come to this decision lightly. For weeks I went back and forth trying to decide what I wanted. In the end, duty won.”

Kolyat saw the emotion in her eyes as she prepared to let go.

“The best way to serve humanity is to accept the position as humanities councilor.”

Shocked gasps rose from civilians and military alike and the reporters were already raising hands to ask questions. Shepard ignored them all.

“I've been given the honor in naming the next captain of the Normandy. The Captain must be loyal to the Alliance, but compassionate to all species. The Captain must be experienced in warfare, but works toward peace. Lastly, the Captain must be familiar with the Normandy's crew. These are all qualities I believe the next Captain holds.”

Amusement bubbled inside of him when the crew of the Normandy looked confused.

“Major Kaidan Alenko, please step forward.”

The major's jaw dropped open, his eyes wide in shock. Kolyat knew the two had had something years ago and that it had ended badly, though the two made amends later on. After Thane passed.

“As the second captain of the Normandy, it is my privilege to give her to you as her third captain, should you accept.”

“I accept, Commander.” No hesitation, but filled with emotion.

“Take care of my crew, Captain, they have been my family through the last years. Take care of my ship, Captain, for she has been my home. May they become yours as well.”

Later, when they were home, Kolyat held her as she sobbed. Letting go was never easy.

* * *

Instead of retiring from the Alliance, Shepard was offered the rank of Admiral. The same rank Anderson had held while he served as humanities councilor. 

Shepard accepted immediately.

Watching her shoulders drop in relief after the promotion ceremony was something Kolyat never thought he'd find his own relief from. His wife didn't have to give everything up to become humanities leader. The Alliance has been her entire life. 

Everyone, including friends and family, came to the ceremony that officially made her councilor. They traveled from all over the galaxy to watch the historic moment and to offer support.

Councilor Sparatus was the one to swear Shepard into office. 

The asari councilor did not look pleased. In fact, she looked a little pale. Like it was her fault her government kept secrets, even from her.

What surprised Kolyat the most was the batarian ambassador being there showing his support. It wasn't until later that morning that Kolyat learned another reason for the Ambassador's presence.

“Councilor Shepard? Might I have a moment of your time?”

“Of course, Ambassador Arlack. How can I help you?”

The Ambassador bowed his head, a batarian show of respect, before he began. “It is my understanding that you plan to fight for all species to hold an embassy.”

“That is correct.”

“As you know, most of our people were wiped out by the reapers. Those of us that remain are respectfully requesting that you represent us as our leader. Our numbers are small but they can be rebuilt. It will take years though, decades. We need someone to help protect my people. We are vulnerable.”

“Everyone is vulnerable right now, Ambassador.”

“True. But you must understand that my people are no more than children seeing the way things really work for the first time after learning everything they trusted was a lie. They are scared and confused. We are only now learning what freedom really is.”

“Give me some time and I'll give you an answer.”

“Thank you.”

Not on the job for a day and his wife was already having to make decisions that will change the galaxy. 

Just another day in the life of Admiral Shepard.


	11. Chapter 11

Tonight would be the first time Shepard would meet his family. Kolyat was a little nervous. No, that was a lie. He was so nervous, that he cleaned three times before his wife successfully pulled him away from the cleaning products.

“Kol, relax.”

“I'm trying to, but what if my grandmother deems you unworthy? She is the alpha of the family.”

Her warm fingers ghosted over his cheeks. He never seemed to tire of her touch.

* * *

_She's leaning over the dining table when I enter the kitchen. Confused, I move forward to ask if she is in pain. It takes only moments to see what she is doing as soon as her hand comes into view._

_She was scrubbing at some food Grunt had left behind this morning._

_Her hips wiggle at me. Tantalizing me. I move forward, unable to keep my hands from her since we began this part of our relationship. I touch her as often as I can, never able to get enough._

_I'm already hard and aching for her before a pleased sigh leaves her plump lips. I push her shorts and panties down over her hips with one hand as I undo the clasps to my pants with the other. She tosses the sponge aside to use the hand for balance as her other hand moves between her legs._

_She is already wet and dripping for me. The sight would be wrong on a drell woman, but on Shepard it only serves to make my cock twitch as my ridges leak lubricant._

_I line myself up with her entrance before I thrust forward, not stopping for her to adjust._

_“Fuck yes, Kol. Harder.”_

_I growl, my hands gripping her hips, as I snap my hips forward. She is not a quiet lover and I do everything I can to make her scream as she comes. My release follows hers._

* * *

“Hellooooo?”

Kolyat blinks back into the present and clears his throat. “My apologies, Jane.”

She smirks at him, seeming to know he had been lost in a rather exciting memory. He kisses the smirk off her face. She deepens the kiss.

The door buzzes. 

Kolyat groaned his disappointment into her neck while she chuckled.

“Later. Now, go let in our guests while I get ready. It's going to be a busy night.”

 _'Hopefully not too busy to tire her out.'_ , Kolyat thought as he made his way down the stairs to answer the door.

* * *

“Hello, Grandmother.”

“Kolyat.”

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before his grandmother's normal sternness was replaced by childhood excitement. Never before had Kolyat seen this show of excitement.

“How long are you going to keep an old lady from meeting a Siha?”

Confused, “You don't count my mother?”

His grandmother patted his cheek affectionately. “She was your fathers Siha and for saving my son from an empty life I will always be grateful. Shepard is our entire peoples Siha.”

He'd never really thought of it that way. “This way then.” Kolyat held his arm out for his grandmother as the rest of the family followed in behind them. 

“Jane?”, he called.

“You don't call her Siha?”, his grandmother asked, slightly offended.

“No.”

“Why?”

Kolyat stopped and looked down to the aging drell, “Because my father called her Siha and I had no desire to place more pain in her heart after his passing.”

“You are such a good boy. Your parents would be so proud.”

Kolyat was saved from replying when Jane appeared. The sudden inhalations from his family made Kolyat smile. She belongs to him. 

Moving away from his grandmother, Kolyat approached Jane as he took in her attire. “You look breath-taking, Jane.” And Goddess, she did.

How she managed to look so feminine in pants, Kolyat wasn't sure. Her toga inspired blouse bared one shoulder and left her muscled arms bare. Kolyat wasn't sure what a toga was but he thought it was some sort of historical dress. 

The blouse, dark grey in color, was cinched at her ribs with a grey cloth belt with a black circular clasp. The rest of the blouse flowed down freely. She wore black dress pants and a pair of elegant sandals.

Her hair, Goddess her hair. She'd let it grow out after the war. It now reached the middle of her back. Shepard had let the hair dry naturally, allowing some waves into it, before she pinned most of it up only leaving a few wisps of hair to frame her face. The only make-up she wore was some lip gloss. 

He would return to this memory often.

“Thanks, Kol.”

He smiled as he gave her a quick, but loving kiss. “I want you to meet our family.”

It was later, when his grandmother was listening to Jane speak of her adventures, that his cousins started ribbing on him.

“Jeez, man. You are so damn lucky.”, one said while another gushed about her good looks.

“I'd seen her pictures and some interview videos on the extranet but none of that compares to seeing her in person. You can see the powerful aura that surrounds her.”

Kolyat smiled as his cousins talked about his luck in getting to be married to such an amazing and beautiful woman only to be pulled away by the door buzzer.

“Feron? It's still an hour or so until the party...”

“I know and I'm sorry for interrupting your gathering. I just....I need to speak with Shepard. Please?”

Kolyat nodded and stepped away from the door to open the path to Feron. Seeing his friend so nervous put Kolyat on edge. 

“Come on.” Kolyat led Feron to Shepard. 

Feron ignored everyone but Shepard. The slightly disheveled drell dropped on his knees before Shepard, seeking approval. Feron seemed to have been worrying over this for some time.

“Siha, I've come to ask for your permission to ask Zaeed to be mine.”

Thank the Goddess Kolyat had explained all this to Shepard already.

“You understand what marriage means to most humans?”

“Yes, Siha.”

“Do you understand that Zaeed will expect you to take his name?”

Feron chuckled roughly, “Yes, Siha.”

“Do you love him?”

“He consumes all of me, Siha.”

Kolyat watched in awe as Shepard asked questions and considered her answer like a seasoned alpha would. Kolyat's family watched, a small amount of tension in the air. There was always tension in situations like this.

“I approve, Feron.”

A collective sigh broke the tension. 

“Thank you, Siha.” Feron hugged her as he did his best to hold back his emotion. “Do I need to get a ring?”

Shepard laughed. “Yeah. One way: there is this solid metal o-ring that is inside the avenger rifle, which is what Jessie is, go buy one of those and take it to a jeweler to have it sized. They should be able to size it if it isn't the right size for Zaeed's ring finger. Or, you can go the traditional way.”

“I think wearing a part of an avenger would mean more.”

Kolyat gave Feron the location of the jeweler where he'd bought Shepard's ring months before as he led the now ecstatic drell to the door.

“Good luck!”, Kolyat shouted as Feron ran down the hall to the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

Several hours later, Kolyat watch as his family and Shepard's family enjoyed the party. Congratulations were yelled when Zaeed showed up with an Avenger o-ring on his ring finger. 

Kolyat's grandmother, Aggie, sat in the middle of the Normandy's crew, current and past, as she listened with childlike awe at their stories. It wasn't everyday you got to be in the presence of famous heroes. And Grunt sat at Aggie and Hannah's feet. Probably a krogan tradition Kolyat didn't know about.

“So what do you think?”

“About you? You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.” Kolyat smiled when a pleased blush reddened her cheeks.

“No, but thank you. I meant our families.”

Shepard wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her. “I've never seen my grandmother so happy. My aunt and uncle always said she wasn't always so serious. I think my father entering the compact to become an assassin took a lot of joy from her.”

“I imagine it did.”

Not wanting to bring sadness over such an enjoyable night, Kolyat pulled Shepard out on the floor near the piano and spun her carefully before bringing her into his arms. Her laughter was infectious.

“I love you.”, he whispered. He stiffened at her intake of breath. Kolyat hadn't meant to say it out loud. 

“I love you too, Kol.” 

Kolyat kissed her as his joy spilled out into tears.

* * *

“Sweetie, Grunt doesn't seem to be feeling well.”

“I don't feel good, Mother.” Grunt repeated Hannah's words as if he didn't hear them.

Kolyat didn't laugh at Grunt's pouting, though it was difficult. 

Shepard went to him immediately, “I thought you learned your lesson after the last party we had.”

“Forgot.” Grunt replied.

Garrus and Kolyat helped Grunt to his bed while Shepard placed a plastic tub next to the bed.

“Good night, baby.”

“Mmf.” was all Shepard got as a reply.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. This included Jack's table dancing, Zaeed's drunk dart throwing, and a competition of biotics between drunk Javik, Miranda, and Liara. Samara chose to learn from Aggie. According to Shepard, this was a pretty normal thing.

When the apartment was empty of conscious guests, Kolyat picked Shepard up and carried her away to their room. He was throbbing before the door closed and locked behind him. 

Kolyat stripped her quickly before pushing her back onto the bed. Wanting to try something he'd yet to do with her, he kneeled on the floor and brought her legs to rest over his shoulders. 

“Kol?”

Ignoring her, he grasped her hips and roughly pulled her to his lips. He didn't hesitate to bury his face between her legs. 

Her legs spread farther apart granting him more access as her back arched and her hips moved back and forth against his mouth. She didn't really taste like anything, her scent was heavy and intoxicating though.

When he was sure she wouldn't pull away, he released her hips to begin removing his own clothing. He was able to get his top half naked before her breathing changed. Returning his hands to her hips, his continued his assault on her as her hips moved faster against his tongue. Then she stiffened as her back arched off the bed while she gripped his head with both hands to hold him in place.

Goddess she was beautiful.

Kolyat was pushing his pants over his hips as soon as her body went limp, then he pulled her so that her back was on the bed and her legs were supported by his arms as he gripped her hips. He pushed himself into her and began thrusting hard and fast as his body rushed to release. She cried out her pleasure as she gripped the sheets when he came deep inside of her with a deep, rumbled moan.

When Kolyat's breathing returned to normal,he spoke. “You drive me insane with need, Jane.”

“It's the same for me.”

Kolyat hummed as he leaned forward to plant a kiss between her breasts. He reluctantly released Shepard so she could scoot back on the bed in a more comfortable position. 

He could feel her eyes on him as he finished stripping off his pants and shoes. Kolyat climbed naked into the bed next to her and lay on his side facing her. He traced her collarbone with his fingers then his mouth. His lips kissed along the column of her neck, then chin, as he made his way to her lips. 

When he leaned back to look down at her, she was regarding him with her heart in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

“I really do love you, Jane.”

Her smile widened. “I love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Days turned into week, then weeks to historical events a month or so later.

\-- _This is Citacel NewsNet and I'm Emily Wong._

_Councilor Shepard makes history today as she signs a peace treaty between humans and batarians. Ambassador Arlack spoke for his people three weeks ago officially asking for an alliance with the humans. Councilor Shepard spent the last three weeks in talks with the batarian ambassador as well humanities leaders._

_The batarian people asked specifically for Councilor Shepard's guidance and protection. This comes as a surprise considering the Skylian Blitz and Terra Nova. There is still no proof that Shepard was responsible for the relay that exploded taking out a batarian colony._

_Councilor Shepard agreed to help guide the batarian people in making new laws and becoming active members of the galaxy._

_Moving on,..._ \--

Kolyat smiled, proud of his wife. She had been working so hard the last few weeks with Ambassador Arlack to ready the treaties.

“Kolyat, you've been smiling at the vid screen for ten minutes.”

“Sorry, Commander.”

“Who can blame you really? An alliance with the turians and krogan _and_ salarian support. And that was just in the first week. She hasn't been in office two months and she's already moved mountains.”

Kolyat was proud and worried. “Perhaps we should consider additional security.”

“No need to worry. A... _friend_ of Shepard's has a constant ear to the ground and another friend routinely checks security measures. That isn't counting Tali and Garrus testing it now and then. Of course, then there is the geth. Your wife has many friends that worry for her safety.” Bailey chucked roughly. “Urdnot Wrex has sent over a few krogan that are going to be body guards.”

“When did that happen?”

“Today. The krogan had to pass certain tests. I guess Urdnot Wrex was determined to find the best for his sister.”

Kolyat smiled. They were all a highly protective of her. 

“Welp.” Kolyat grunted when Bailey slapped him on the shoulder. “Shift's over.”

Indeed it was.

* * *

The moment he enters the apartment he can smell it.

Blood.

“Jane!”

He runs through the apartment, near hysteria, and finds her at the stove with something over her ears. Headphones. Kolyat pulls the off her ears as gently as he can, startling her.

“What the hell, Kol!”

“I can smell blood, Jane. Was there an assassination attempt?” He shakes her shoulders, scared. Kolyat is more confused when she looks down at her feet, her face turning red. “Goddess, Jane, tell me what's wrong! Did I hurt you last night?”

She sighed. “No you didn't hurt me. I also know why you've knotted with me every time the last few days.”

Even more confused, Kolyat could only stare down at her.

“I was ovulating, Kolyat. In heat?”

Oh. _Oh!_ “But why do I smell blood?”

“When a human females body fails to impregnate, her womb must empty the lining it built up all month specifically for the baby. It's called a period and it is completely normal. This is my first one since...well since I woke up in the hospital.”

“Oh.” A relieved rumble left Kolyat as he pulled his _safe and uninjured_ wife into his arms. “Sorry I freaked out.”

“I should have told you.”

_...when a human females body fails to impregnate..._

The though repeats over and over. Kolyat is surprised by the intensity of the disappointment that he felt because he'd failed to impregnate his wife after multiple ties. It wasn't until he felt the taste of salt on his tongue that he heard the sorrow filled keen coming from his own throat.

He hadn't even known he'd wanted children until this moment.


	14. Chapter 14

It was easy to avoid talking about his reaction with Shepard's busy schedule. Kolyat felt guilty but he just couldn't talk about it while her blood was in the air. It was a constant reminder of his failure. He knew in his head that he couldn't get his wife pregnant, but his heart and body didn't notice the difference in species. 

The door opened and closed telling him that his wife was home. Kolyat didn't move from his spot on the couch. He'd had a few drinks while lost in thought of his wife. 

“Kolyat?”

His stomach dropped at the the insecurity in her voice. He'd never meant to hurt her. Kolyat held out his hand to her and she took it after a moments pause. That had hurt as well, but Kolyat had brought the pain on himself by avoiding her. 

The air only carried her normal scent, thankfully. He pulled her down onto his lap and nuzzled her temple.

“I'm sorry for my behavior, Jane.”

“What did I do wrong?” her voice cracked.

Kolyat inhaled a shaky breath. “Nothing. You did nothing wrong.” He wrapped his arms around her pulling her tighter to his chest. “I know you can't have my children, but that doesn't stop my body from trying to fill your womb or my heart aching to see you swell with our baby.”

Moisture dripped slipped down his arm as she wept. He mourned with her.

An hour later Kolyat found himself laying on the same couch with his wife talking about the future.

“We can find a surrogate, sperm donor, or adopt.” Shepard whispered, her eyes heavy with exhaustion of emotional release.

“We will build a family together somehow, Jane. But we should talk to Grunt about it too since he is part of such a big decision.”

“Okay.”

Kolyat stood and carried his wife to bed where he made love to her. Slow and soul consuming. He needed her to know she was his future no matter what.

* * *

The next two months were busy. Shepard spent every free moment getting her muscle strength back to what it was before the reapers invaded. Kolyat took advantage of her when she was sweaty and tired from her work outs. The scent was strong, yes, but it was her.

“I'm going to the arena tomorrow.”

“Who's going to join you?”

Kolyat felt her breath tingle against his scales as she spoke. “Garrus. He bought the apartment next door, did I tell you?”

“I'm glad. I really didn't want another asari with a big ego thinking she knew you.”

Kolyat rubbed his thumb along her shoulder when she kissed his chest, laughing.

“You were just mad because she thought she could steal me away from you.”

“Just think of all that sex we had on your desk, me making you scream with pleasure...” He joined in with her laughter.

“You sure showed her didn't you?”

“I'm really glad she moved after that. Although I'm somewhat disappointed I didn't get to have sex with you in the hallway outside her door.” He grunted when she slapped him playfully.

* * *

_Ladies and gentlemen, all proceeds from this match are being donated to Councilor Shepard's charity of choice and tonight she has chosen the Citadel Refugee Relief Fund. The charity helps provide food and clothing to refugees that are in transition on the Citadel._

Kolyat watched from his seat in the VIP box. He knew his wife didn't miss war, but he also knew that she missed being a soldier. The combat arena allowed her to have fun and keep her skills sharp.

_Tomorrow night, join us as Councilor Shepard joins second human Spectre Kaidan Alenko as they play charity matches to raise credits for Shepard's Little Feet, an orphanage on the Citadel headed by Conrad Verner. Looking to adopt? Adopt a war orphan today._

Huh. There were thousands of kids without a home all over the galaxy. Kolyat wondered what his wife thought of having an orphanage named after her.

A roar of excitement could be heard as the match began. Shepard and Garrus worked together as wave after wave fell. For an hour the pair took on waves of enemies as the never tiring crowd watched. 

_'Tired yet turian?'_

_'Please, Shepard, this is nothing compared to the hell you've dragged me through over the years.'_

_'Care to make a wager?'_

_Garrus laughed, 'Our kill count is about equal. Want to see who comes out on top?'_

_'Loser has to paint their armor bright pink for the next match?'_

_'Shepard, you know pink clashes with my skin tone.' An over dramatic sigh, 'Fine, I agree to your terms.'_

_'You know you just admitted defeat, Garrus.'_

_'Pink looks horrible on you too, Shepard. Can't wait to see your hair clash with the pink armor.'_

_'Ass.'_

Kolyat smiled when the pair high-fived before leaving their cover as they tried to out-do each other. The fans just ate it up. They screamed and whistled as the two soldiers shot, hacked, and punched through their enemies.

By the end of the last wave, their numbers were tied. Garrus and Shepard groaned their displeasure. 

They both lost. 

_'Guess we both get to look hideous for our matches tomorrow.'_

_'You're coming?'_

_'Can't miss an opportunity to help your number one fan raise money for kids, now can I?' Garrus wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the arena doors._

_'What would I do without my best friend?'_

_'Well, you'd be bored. And less stylish, but that goes without saying.'_

Their laughter faded as their mics went out of range as soon as the passed through the doors. 

A small feeling of jealousy tried to take hold in Kolyat's mind. He knew better, of course, it was just instinct. Garrus was living next door and if rumor could be trusted, he and Cortez had been seeing each other. 

Kolyat had no reason to feel jealous.

* * *

“Did you and Garrus have something?” Well, shit. He hadn't meant to ask. He _knew_ Shepard was loyal. Her laughter brought a mixture of embarrassment and confusion. “Why are you laughing?”

She sighed before meeting his eyes, “Thane asked me the very same thing.” She shook her head as if to keep the memory from surfacing. “Garrus and I blew off steam once. It ended up being a disaster.” Shepard rubbed her neck. “Neither of us were able to find release.”

“Why?” Now he was curious.

“Because we love each other.”

The feeling of Kolyat's heart dropping into his stomach made him rub his chest, as if to soothe the emotional pain. “I see.”

“No, Kolyat, you don't.” Shepard lay her hand on top of his over the bar. “We love each other, but we aren't _in love_ with each other.” When Kolyat didn't speak she continued. “Sometimes feelings for a person can be so strong that you think they are something else. Garrus and I thought our feelings were more than they are. It took really bad, unfinished sex to understand that our feelings weren't more than what best friends or even close siblings might share.”

He sat silent for some time. He didn't really understand since he didn't have any siblings. His closest friend was Feron but they weren't as close as Shepard and Garrus. 

Giving up on trying to understand, Kolyat finally spoke. “I apologize. I don't know how to control the more annoying parts of having a mate.”

“Like jealousy?”

“Yeah.” He bowed his hand as he laced their fingers together.

“How about you take me upstairs and claim me?”

How does she do that? Make him hard in only an instant. 

He enjoyed her laughter when he jumped over the bar and picked her up. “As my lady wishes.”


	15. Chapter 15

It was hideous, the pink armor. But there was something else.

“Jane, what's that?”

“Footprints.”

Little black foot prints of different species ran down an arm, torso, and leg of her armor. Opposite of the N7 stripe. 

“I figured since we were fighting to raise money for kids that these would be a cute touch to the otherwise ugly armor. Garrus' footprints are blue, and Kaidan's are white against his dark blue armor.”

Kolyat wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the cool hardness of her armor. “You really are the sweetest woman in the galaxy.”

* * *

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the event we've all been waiting for: Fight for Shepard's Little Feet! Each round will be set by the fans using the ticket numbers on your stub along with the small form you filled out when you purchased your ticket._

_Councilor Shepard, General Vakarian, and Major Alenko will sign autographs and take holos after the event. You can make donations on any terminal and a percentage of every purchase, including food and drink, will be donated to help the cause._

_The first ticket stub for Round One is: 972710A_

_Geth, no extra munitions, enemies have better defenses, and the Cyclone map._

_Good Luck!_

* * *

Crap. Ah-Jilani. 

“Good evening, Mr. Krios.”

“Ma'am.”

“Here to support your wife?”

“Yes.” The reporter smiled. Kolyat wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He only knew of the reporters past. “Are you here to support my wife?”

“Yes, actually. I was glad to hear that Shepard had talked quite a few companies into donating.”

Wondering what she getting at, he remained silent. Something his father had taught him. Using the silence to gain information.

“My daughter stayed at the orphanage for a little while. She's asari. Conrad Verner went out of his was to locate me during the chaos and when I asked him why he went through so much to find me, he just told me, 'It's what Commander Shepard would do!'” The report swallowed audibly. “He smiled like it was nothing before he walked off with a bunch of kids at his heels.”

She seemed lost in thought before taking a shaky breath. “My bondmate didn't survive and knowing there are regular people out there that are working that hard to help and expecting nothing in return...” She paused. “It's the least I could do to support a cause that reunited me with my child.”

* * *

It took several hours for the trio to finish with holos and autographs. Kolyat could see the happy exhaustion in Shepard's eyes. This must have been what his father had seen every day on the Normandy. Even tired, she radiated a powerful aura. No wonder his father had been unable to to look away from her.

“Ready to go, handsome?”

He purred when she kissed him on the chin, “If you are.”

“Admiral Shepard!”

Now what. Kolyat's attention was pulled to the blonde haired man waving his arm over his head with an overly innocent smile on his face.

“Conrad, how are you?”

So this was Conrad.

“Oh, I'm fine, Admiral. I just wanted to thank you for doing this.”

“It's the least I could do for such a good cause.”

“Will you take a holo with me?”

“Of course.”

It was hard to not like the human male. He was cheerful and almost child-like. 

“Wow, thanks!”

Kolyat snapped the a couple holos for Conrad before the male said his goodbyes. 

The walk home was uneventful. No one stopped them. Of course that could be the krogan body guards giving death glares too. 

As soon as Kolyat had her inside, the door locked behind them, he began stripping her. He was eager to smell her. She smelled so good lately. A new soap? It was her pained gasp that made him freeze in his rush to bare her skin.

“Don't stop, just be careful. My breasts are tender.”

Kolyat unzipped the undersuit down to her belly button before he buried his face between her breasts and inhaled deeply. A satisfied rumble came from his chest as she chuckled. She smelled _so good._ Kolyat stood after he finished removing the bottom half of her armor, then he carried her to their bed. He made love to her slowly, savoring each whimper, gasp, and moan.

* * *

A gagging sound woke Kolyat from his slumber to find Jane's side of the bed empty, but still warm.

“Jane?” Retching and coughing. Kolyat sprung out of bed and nearly fell into the bathroom in his rush. “Hey..” he said softly as he leaned over to help her stand. “..are you okay?”

“Not sure. Should call the doctor.”

Kolyat helped her lay down after she rinses her mouth before he turns to the terminal.

“Yes?”

“Sir, this is Kolyat Krios. My wife is ill.”

The council had personal doctors on stand-by. Shepard had chosen this salarian after Liara had done very thorough background searches.

“On my way.”

When he turned to check on her, she was sleeping. He turned to go let the geth juggernaut outside the door know the doctor was expected, he got half way down the stairs before he realized he was naked. He quickly jogged back to his room to grab his pajama pants. He slipped them on as he notice his wife was equally naked. 

“Jane?”

She slapped his hands away as he tried to wake her fully, her brows furrowed and nose crinkled. It was pretty adorable how she was cranky in her sleep. He shook his head as he grabbed a pair of clean panties and one of his t-shirts. Dressing her with no help was difficult, but thankfully he'd had experience. There were many times during her recovery that after a soak in the hot tub, she fell asleep leaving him to dress her.

Once done, he covered her with the sheet and returned to his original mission.

“Sir?” Is the geth a male?

“Yes?”

“My wife is ill. Her doctor will be coming.”

The geths large brow plates expanded. “Do you require assistance?”

Kolyat was sure that tone was concern. “No, she is sleeping now. Please allow the doctor in when he comes.”

“Affirmative.”

Nodding, Kolyat returned inside the apartment and began pacing. Goddess, how long does it take for a doctor to show up?

The door buzzer went off as Kolyat began to think of the worse possible illnesses his wife could have contracted. He opened the door and opened his mouth to speak, but the salarian beat him.

“Never been formally introduced. I'm Doctor Solus.”

“Wait, Solus?”

“Yes. Professor Mordin Solus' nephew.” Oh. Well that explained why Shepard had chosen this doctor after barely glancing at the list. “My patient?”

Oh, right. “She was vomiting. She's sleeping now.”

Kolyat led the way to their room where the doctor instructed him to wait outside. So, he did the only thing he could do.

He paced.

How long did it take to do a quick scan? 

The floor was cool against his bare feet. They kept the apartment warm, but the floor never seemed to absorb any of it. 

Twenty long minutes and still nothing. Kolyat was becoming more worried, anxiety tightening his gut. The swoosh of the bedroom door opening was both a blessing and a curse.

“Well?”

“Suggest you speak with your wife. Will speak to you both after I compare a few notes.”

Not needing to be told twice, Kolyat entered the bedroom. Shepard was laying in bed nervously chewing on her nail.

“Jane?”

A tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes held a hint of confusion, fear, and worry. “I'm pregnant.”


	16. Chapter 16

There were so many emotions hitting Kolyat all at once. Pain was the most prominent though anger was becoming a very close second. He sat on the foot of the bed heavily, burying his face in his hands. He flinched when she touched him.

“I haven't been with anyone else, Kolyat. I promise. Only you.”

Rage. She would lie to him? Kolyat opened his mouth to say that very thing only to once again be beaten by the salarian as the doctor rejoined them.

“Child is human, but with some drell-like qualities. Too soon to be positive what the child will show but preliminary scans show some lines similar to drell forming on top of the head. Too soon to know the sex. Approximate Shepard at being seven to nine weeks pregnant.”

They made a baby together? Anger was quickly replaced with shock.

“Everything seems to be forming fine. Not surprised, drell and human very similar in genetic make-up. Will be keeping a close eye on it regardless. Try to rest, Shepard. No more playing soldier in the arena and no heavy lifting.”

“Thanks, Doctor.”

“Proud you chose me, Shepard.”

His wife smiled as he laced his fingers with hers.

“Mordin spoke highly of you. Had to be you, someone else might get it wrong.”

The doctor excused himself, promising to make sure the prenatal vitamins humans take wouldn't be harmful to drell.

* * *

They lay in bed facing each other with their hands resting in between them.

“We're going to have a baby.”, she whispered emotionally.

The sweet scent she gave off finally made sense. How had no one else smelled it though? Someone with more experience... Surely Garrus would be able to tell her scent was different.

“Arashu has blessed us.” 

He smiled when she chuckled. 

“Yes she has.” Her face became serious. “I just don't know how I missed it. I haven't had a period since that first one but Doctor Michel assured me that was normal after life changes and stress.”

Kolyat pressed his forehead to hers, their noses touching. “Perhaps Arashu heard her Siha's pain.”

He held her when she wept. Joy, relief, and sorrow. Sorrow that Thane wasn't alive to share this but joy that she and Kolyat had been given such a blessing. Kolyat felt no jealousy that she missed his father. It was only natural.

Technically, according to traditions, this child would be Thane's. The first child born in this type of marriage was considered to be the heir of the deceased. And while in spirit the child would be Thane's, in life it would be Kolyat's. It was a little confusing, but Kolyat understood the gist of it. The Krios line would continue and that was all that mattered.

They fell asleep smiling and wrapped tightly around one another.

* * *

The 'living room' area was filled with friends and family. Wrex and Grunt took up an entire couch. Kolyat stood near the bar as they all waited for Shepard. It seemed this room held many strong memories and it was about to add another.

Everyone quieted as Shepard entered. It had been a week since they had found out and everyday, several times a day, Shepard ended up kneeling over the toilet. 

“Shepard.” Wrex stated. “Why the hell did you call this emergency meeting?”

She took a seat on a stool next to Kolyat before looking up, her face blank. 

“You all know I make a living on doing the impossible.”

Everyone murmured their agreements.

“It seems I've done it again.” She leaned into Kolyat as he stepped closer to her. “Kolyat and I are pregnant.”

Silence.

They'd planned for that. Shepard pressed a button that changed the holo of the 'family' into a recent holo of the ultrasound. You could hear their guests heads turn sharply to the holo frame.

Shepard used a small laser light to point to the screen. “As you can see, the baby is mostly human, but here...” The laser pointing to the crown of the head. “...you can see drell qualities coming through.”

More silence as they all looked at the ultrasound holo then at the couple sitting patiently at the bar then back to the holo. 

It _was_ a lot to take in. They hadn't even had a chance to speak with Grunt about it beforehand. Shepard wasn't concerned, but Kolyat had to admit he was a little worried about Grunt's reaction.

Hannah burst into tears the same moment Wrex began to laugh. Grunt, well he was just confused.

“How is Kolyat pregnant?”

“I'm pregnant and Kolyat is the father.”

“Oh. Cool. Are there any varren steaks? I'm hungry.”

Kolyat chuckled, mostly with relief, as Shepard told Grunt where the food was. It was just another day to Grunt, but then, Kolyat guessed it was hard to impress a child raised by Shepard.

Congratulations and plans were spoken. Extra security, nursery colors, and even names. 

“They do understand that we are the ones naming the baby?” Kolyat asked once he finally got her to himself again.

“Yeah, but humans like to celebrate this way. Especially grandmothers.”

It wasn't so bad he guessed. Everyone was smiling and bets were being made over the gender. The non-human guests spent a little extra time staring at the holo picture of the developing baby. You could see the eyes, the darkness in the stomach, and tiny little hands that were forming fingers. The quality was amazing. The holos you would find in medical journals were now a regular thing.

That baby in the holo is his. He was still having trouble taking it all in. Kolyat wondered if this was what his father felt. This shock and awe of creating life. 

He, Kolyat Krios, impregnated his beautiful wife. He couldn't help but feel some pride from that amazing feat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thre was a pic I saw on the meme (i think) of Thane, Shep, and a baby. This art was the inspiration for Kolyat and Shep's baby. If anyone has a link to that pic, or knows of the artist, please let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

_Four months pregnant_

None of her clothes fit. She was just barely beginning to show, but none of her pants would button. 

“I'm fat.”, she sobbed.

Thank the Goddesses the salarian sent over information about the insane mood swings. 

“You aren't fat. You are the most beautiful woman in all the galaxy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He nipped her wrist for emphasis making her giggle, though she would deny the giggle. “We can go get you some maternity clothes at the store Liara recommended, or you can go with Jack since she's on station.”

She wiped her face with his dirty shirt as she sat up. “Okay. I need some new bras too. Mine are too tight and it hurts.”

“Why don't you get dressed an we can go get you some clothes then go out to lunch.”

The soiled shirt hit the back of his head as he turned to grab his jacket. 

“I can't fit anything!”, she yelled.

Then she was crying again. _Arashu help me._

* * *

\--Kolyat: Do you have a pair of pants Shepard can borrow for a few hours?

\--Steve: Sure, what's up?

\--K: None of her pants fit.

\--S: On the way. Is she okay?

\--K: No.

* * *

Kolyat wasn't sure how Steve managed to keep his calm all the time. 

“Hey, gorgeous, I found these old PT pants in my closet. I know how you like wearing those old Alliance clothes so I thought you might like these.”

“I don't know why they changed materials.” She sniffled. “The old ones were far more comfortable than the rougher, new ones.”

“I agree. These might be big on you though, is that okay?”

Shepard's glowing smiled returned when she hugged Steve then ran off to change. Kolyat's shoulders sagged in relief. 

“Thank you.”

Steve slapped him on the shoulder as Kolyat showed him to the door. “No worries, Kolyat. I've been around a few pregnant ladies while serving the Alliance and learned a few ways to dodge the mood swings.”

“Glad one of us knows what we're doing.”

“You'll get the hang of it.”

A few minutes after Steve left, Kolyat could hear the sound of Shepard's happy humming. 

“Come on, Jane. We've got an appointment today too.”

“ _We_ do?”

“Yes. You get to find out the gender of baby you are working so hard to grow inside of you.” He purposely overused 'you'. He didn't want another battle. They weren't out of the breakfast hours yet.

She pushed him away when he tried to hug her once she joined him. It hurt and he did his best to hide the emotional pain, but he knew he failed sometimes. There were times when she seemed like herself and she apologized for her rude behavior.

“Ready?”

She seemed to be fighting an inner battle as she looked at him before her shoulders drooped. 

Not again.

Instead of tears, he saw a small smile before she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“I'm sorry. My skin is a little sensitive today and the leather of your jacket hurts when my skin sticks to it. Normally, I don't notice, but right now it feels like a sunburn.”

Kolyat ran his cool hands up her arms, careful not to let his jacket sleeves touch her skin. There was a good reason drell wore leather, though he could wear a jacket made of different material. His pants however, had to be leather. Being a male drell meant erections and erections meant natural lubricant. Leather was the only material comfortable enough to wear that hid evidence. 

Drell women had no such problems. 

“While we are out I will find some jackets and shirts made of different material. Can you help me decide what looks good with the pants I already have?”

“Of course.”

He lifted her chin gently before laying a soft kiss upon her lips. “Thank you.”

* * *

The shopping had been easy, thankfully. No mood swings or breakdowns while they shopped for each other. The asari shopkeeper had been extremely helpful.

“Jane Krios?”

Kolyat followed his wife as she walked behind the talking nurse. Not much longer and they would get to know what they were having. 

“What are you two hoping for?”

They answered together, “A healthy baby.”

The nurse smiled before closing the door to the doctors office. The krogan body guards waited silently outside the door. Both men seemed to be even more protective now that it was known she was pregnant. 

Publicly, it was an all human pregnancy. News stations assumed they'd gotten a donor. Privately, between family, friends, and the doctor, they all knew the truth. 

“Ah, Shepard. Glad to see you looking well. Eager to see how baby is doing.”

“We are too, Doctor Solus.”

Kolyat helped Shepard get comfortable in the chair before the doctor began. They sat quietly while he took measurements as he talked to himself.

“Yes, yes. Normal, perfect.”

“Doctor?”

“My apologies, Shepard. Baby is growing wonderfully. Healthy and strong. Like I said in beginning, mostly human. Still, crown lines only drell feature. Will be easy to pass child off as completely human.”

Kolyat was relieved. While he'd love nothing more than to see more of himself reflected in the child, his child's future safety was far more important.

“Know the sex, would you like to know?”

“Yes.”

They both stared wide-eyed at the screen as the baby's genitals came into view. And there it was. 

“A boy.”, Shepard whispered as she clutched his hand. “A healthy baby boy.”

Kolyat couldn't speak through the emotions tightening his throat, but he was able to convey his happiness through crooning.

That night they chose a name.


	18. Chapter 18

_Seven Months Pregnant_

The severe mood swings had tapered off and was replaced with a glowing joy. They had recently decided to do the nursery in yellows and reds. Deciding on one color had proven to be difficult. Shepard really loved the red of the kitchen cabinets and Kolyat liked yellow. 

Last week they had finished the painting while Shepard was working. Three yellow walls and one a deep red. The ceiling was left the way it was and they added small custom made rugs to match the color scheme. Shepard had cried when she saw it.

* * *

_“How was work, Jane?”_

_“Good. Got a lot done. What about you? Enjoy a day off?”_

_“The guys and I finished painting today.”_

_Her excitement was contagious. I support her as we climb the stair quickly. I make her close her eyes at the locked door before I open it._

_“Keep them closed.” She squeezes my hand in anticipation. “Before you open your eyes, I just want to say how much I love you.” I kiss her smiling lips softly._

_“I love you as well, Kol.”_

_I feel my child kick inside of her womb and I find it difficult to control my emotions._

_“Open your eyes.”, I whisper as I step away, my hands leaving her swollen waist._

_I watch, somewhat nervous, as she covers her mouth and turns a full circle to take it all in. My fear is for nothing._

_She smiles brightly, tears making her eyes sparkle, “It's perfect.”_

_My heart swells as my lips meet hers. The young-ling kicks again, this time I feel it where our waists meet._

_This is really happening and I couldn't be more high on life than I am right this moment._

* * *

“Spirits, how does anyone understand these instructions?”

Kolyat blinks away the memory as he watches Garrus try to read the instructions for the crib.

There were currently three men and one AI putting together a crib, bassinet, rocking chair, side table, and changing table. A toy box, which came with the set, would be put together later. 

“Perhaps you would accept my assistance?”

“Have at it, EDI. I'll work on this end table.” Steve laughed as Garrus pushed the crib parts over to EDI. “I don't understand what's so funny.”

“The extranet states that humans have, for centuries, complained about instructional guides when having to put furniture and similar things together.”

Steve kissed Garrus' temple. “Now it's just the aliens that complain.”

Kolyat smiled at the teasing. He had to admit if it wasn't for the pictures, he wouldn't be able to understand either and all he was doing was connecting pieces that were already mostly done. 

“Where is Shepard?”, Steve asked as he lay out parts to the rocking chair.

Kolyat answered without looking up from his task, “Shopping with her mom. They are supposed to meet Grunt for lunch after.”

“Have the cravings started?”

That made Kolyat look up. “Yes. She woke me up last night and asked me to go get her some pineapple bacon. I had to go to five stores to find what I was looking for and when I got home she was asleep.”

Steve laughed heartily.

“Why didn't you just use your omnitool and do a search?”, Garrus asked.

“I was half asleep and didn't think of it until the fourth store.”

“Perhaps next time you can contact me if we are in range.” EDI stated as she easily slide pieces of the crib together.

“I'll keep that in mind, thank you.”

It took several hours to put the baby furniture together. Mainly thanks to EDI who did the majority of the work while the men sat on the floor and watched. 

Just in time too, Kolyat thought as the voices drifted up from downstairs.

The men swept up the packaging mess quickly, taking the back way to the recycle bin as Shepard and Hannah came up the other set of stairs. 

The gasps of surprise made the trio of males hustle back to the second floor.

“The men worked hard to get this done before you got home.”, EDI stated, much to Kolyat's amazement.

“You mean, you did all the work while they watched?”

“Precisely.”

The women laughed as they muttered, “Men and directions.”

Kolyat snuck in behind Shepard, wrapping his arms around her still growing waist, as the women spoke of something called a baby shower. Weren't babies too little to shower?

“You look beautiful.”, he whispered in her ear. Her response was lacing her fingers with his as she spoke to her mother about whipped cake frosting.

* * *

_Eight Months Pregnant_

Kolyat rubbed the stiffness from her back as she leaned over the best she could. The weight of the baby was getting more and more difficult for her to carry. She often complained of aching hips and back pain. 

Getting her shoes on by herself was no longer an option. 

Kolyat had to bundle himself up in layers now as well. How Shepard could walk around in barely any clothing in this freezing air was a mystery. At least the air was dry.

“Kol, I need help getting dressed. I have a meeting with the Primarch and Sparatus.”

“Coming.”

Her food cravings had gotten worse and while most human foods were good, he was sure some of the combinations she was making was not. Strawberry ice cream topped with chopped pickles and peanut butter. Kolyat did his best to ignore it, not wanting to offend her.

Pulling her shirt over her head and over her 'baby bump', “Your baby shower is this afternoon.”

“Councilor Tevos is going to come home with me. She's pretty excited to join in on a human baby shower.”

Once Kolyat found out what a baby shower really was, he had to agree it sounded interesting. Well, everything except the dirty diaper game. That sounded gross, even if it was just candy bars.


	19. Chapter 19

_Eight months, three weeks pregnant_

“I don't think this baby is ever going to come, Kol.” His wife lay miserable in their bed, a portable fan blowing on her bare skin. “Why is it so hot in here?”

“It isn't hot, Siha, it's freezing.” 

And to him it was. He'd had to borrow Steve's winter hiking gear just to keep warm. A nice, warm coat. Soft leather gloves, and a hat that was fluffy on the inside. The 'ear flaps' were down and the clasp buttoned under his chin. How could she be hot?

“I'm tired.”

“You've been cleaning all week, Jane. Get some rest and I will go get you some ice water.”

“'kay,” she mumbled, already half asleep.

Several hours later, Kolyat helped her pull her maternity dress on. In the apartment, Shepard had quit bothering with pants. It was too difficult to pull up and down every time she had to pee. So to help, at least he had hoped it was helping, he went out and bought several cotton maternity dresses that she could wear. She couldn't walk around in underwear with company over. Thankfully, Shepard had loved the 'summer dresses'. 

“I'm going to run to the store and pick up a few groceries. Grunt is downstairs if you need anything.”

“Okay.”

He kissed her, lingering for a moment, before leaving. He would never say it out loud, but she'd been eating as much as Grunt and with both heavy eaters in the house, their food supply seemed to stay low.

He was halfway to the grocery store, which resided not far from their apartment, when Grunt called.

[Uh, Kolyat, you better come back.]

“What is it, Grunt? I need to restock the food.”

[Clear liquid is gushing from my mother...]

What the hell? “I'm coming, call the doctor.” Clear liquid...does that mean her water broke? Does that mean it's time?

He'd been in a full out run for two minutes when his communicator pinged again.

“What?” his breath coming and leaving in hard gasps.

[The doctor said to come in right away. She can't walk and can barely speak.] Grunt sounded scared. [I am going to carry her, have transportation waiting.]

“Done.”

When he arrived at the taxi stand, there was a long line. Of course there was. There had been a tournament in the arcade today. 

“C-Sec!” He yelled. “I need the next transport.”

The crowd immediately complained.

The krogan body guards voices cut through the crowd, their faces known all over the galaxy. “Step away!” Whispers of Admiral Shepard filled the air. 

“I apologize,” Kolyat said as the krogan made a path in the crowd. “But my wife is in labor.”

The crowd stepped back as Grunt came forward, a small groaning woman in his arms. 

“My mother is in pain. We need the doctor now.”

Grunt didn't even bother to set her down. He just entered the back seat of the taxi and sat down with Shepard in his lap, a krogan body guard sliding in next to Grunt and the other taking the front passenger seat.

“Thank you for your compliance.”

Kolyat slid in the drivers seat before punching in the address and C-Sec clearance, the sky car immediately taking flight in the C-Sec emergency lane.

* * *

“Sir, you will have to wait outside while the doctor checks her.”

“She is my _wife_.”

The human, seeming to have endless patience, spoke calmly to him. “She will be fine, sir. Doctor Solus just wants to get her changed into a hospital gown and get her hooked up to a fetal monitor.”

“It's normal procedure, Kolyat.” Steve lay a comforting arm on his shoulder. “They will call you in as soon as they are done.”

Kolyat released a stressed sigh. “I just want to be with her. She's in pain.”

“There's nothing you can do. She's declined drugs to help take away the pain.”

Why had she done that?

Instead of sitting, he paced back and forth in front of the door. The krogan guarding it ignored him completely, both seeming to show a little strain. The genophage may be cured, but old fears died hard. 

The door opened as Kolyat was turning, nearly causing him to fall in his rush to interrogate the nurse. Instead, it was Doctor Solus.

“Patient doing good. Labor going far quicker than anticipated. Will have son within the hour.”

“And the baby?” Grunt asked.

“Baby has strong heartbeat, no problems.” The doctor looked Grunt up and down. “Can join your father at your mothers bedside. No drama or I will shoot you.”

Grunt snorted as he stood. “You really are just like him.” Then he went in the door.

The salarian exhaled. “Am honored to be.”

Kolyat joined his wife after Steve promised to let everyone know.


	20. Chapter 20

Wiping the sweat away with a cool towel, Kolyat kissed her forehead. 

“You are doing so good, Jane.” It had been thirty minutes since she began pushing. 

The nurse returned with ice chips, a loud murmur could be heard before the door shut. “It looks like someone has a giant family,” she teased as she dropped a few pieces of ice onto Shepard's tongue, “And quite colorful too!”

“Can see head, Shepard. Need a really good push.”

Kolyat watched in awe as Shepard handled the pain of labor without drugs. Her teeth clenched, her hands gripping the support handles, but barely more than a soft groan leaving her mouth.

“The head is out, don't push.” The doctors hands worked quickly between Shepard's legs as she breathed in short, quick breaths. “Good, now one more push!”

It all happened so fast. Shepard collapsed against the bed, a relieved sigh leaving her, then the cry of an infant filled the small room. Kolyat watched in what felt like slow motion as the visibly human baby was laid on Shepard stomach, his cry strong. 

“It's been a long time since I've seen a baby born with so much hair.” The nurse said warmly as she smiled down at the baby. “Would you like to cut the cord, dad?”

His body moved on it's own, his soul still in awe of _his_ son.

“Hah! I have a brother!” Grunt bellowed in celebration making his new brother jerk at the loud noise.

Shepard laughed and cried, her fingers joining Kolyat's as they traced the little face.

“Well, kiddo, you should go tell the family that your brother is here.”

Doctor Solus added, “Yes, you should. Tell them mother and baby will be moved to their private wing as soon as they are cleaned up.”

Later that evening, when they were finally alone with their son, Kolyat lay on his side in the large patient bed and watched as his wife nursed their son. He had to admit, though it sounded gross, it looked natural. Normal. 

“I never thought I would get to have a child and now that I have...I'm terrified.” Kolyat listened as she whispered while holding her breast away from their sons nose. “I thought I understood why Thane left you with family, but I really didn't. Not until this moment.”

It was the same for Kolyat. He'd come to terms with it, sure, but he'd never truly understood why his father hadn't raised Kolyat himself. 

“I'm scared too, but we've got family at every turn. We can do this, Jane.”

“I know.” Their son opened his eyes. “And it seems we named him properly if his eyes are anything to go by.”

Kolyat agreed.

* * *

_Citadel Gazette: Birth Announcements_

Admiral Shepard, Human Councilor, and Kolyat Krios, C-Sec, happily announce the birth of their son, Irik Nathaniel Krios, named after his late grandparents. 

Irik was born in Huerta Memorial yesterday afternoon weighing in at 7lbs. 10oz. and measuring 21 inches in length!

Admiral Shepard and baby are stated to be in great health. The nurse overseeing the delivery stated that Irik has a head full of dark hair, and gorgeous sunset-colored eyes. 

CONGRATULATIONS!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for Kolyat and Jane's son. I don't know who this piece belongs to, but if you do please let me know so I can give them credit!
> 
> [Drawing here](http://25.media.tumblr.com/668cf7d34b7d218b63b12372fb29258c/tumblr_mm44iiBsY41sp5j3wo1_500.jpg)

It was late when Kolyat returned his growing son to his crib. He is six months old now, his hair sticking straight up, and his eyes still as shocking as they were the day he was born.

There were days that being a father felt almost overwhelming. It was also these times that Kolyat found himself speaking to his father, hoping he heard Kolyat's words across the sea. Kolyat liked to think that the waves of calm he felt afterward was his father's presence. How else could he know what tune to hum to his son? 

He understood why Thane left him to be raised by family. He understood the fear his father must have felt. In Thane's position, Kolyat would have done the same thing. 

So, at night, after Irik had finished nursing, Kolyat always carried him back to bed while humming that old, out of fashion song that Thane used to hum. And every night Kolyat thanked his father for giving him such amazing gifts. For giving him Thane's second love, Kolyat's first and only, and for the always happy baby that Kolyat was still in awe of. 

He would deny it, but surely Thane was Siha too.

That was the only explanation Kolyat could come up with when he thought of memories of his father, memories that finally made sense after years of confusion. Memories of his snippets of conversation, of Irikah being an understanding wife, and memories of his mother saying his father was doing was Arashu commanded, whether he knew it or not.

Kolyat lay his sleeping son down and watched with a small, warm smile as his son sucked his thumb. 

Irikah was Thane's Siha, saving him from a life of emptiness. Thane was Kolyat's Siha, saving Kolyat from a life of darkness. And Jane... Jane was the galaxies Siha, saving them all from destruction.

Kolyat bowed his head over his son's sleeping form, and prayed.

“Arashu, goddess of motherhood and protection, I ask that you grant me guidance in my time of uncertainty and that you watch over my son as you have watched over me and my wife...”

Warm arms circled his bare waist as warm breath tickled his shoulder as he finished his prayer. “Come to bed, Kol.”

After one last look at his peaceful son, Kolyat turned in his wife's embrace. His lips were on hers as he lifted her and carried her to their bed. Perhaps Arashu would grant them another miracle this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone that has left a comment and/or kudos. You guys are amazing!
> 
> Super huge thanks to Mordinette for helping me with dialogue punctuation. 
> 
> I haven't edited the rest of the fic yet, but the last few chapters I have. Please ignore any mistakes!


End file.
